


Thalassophile

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Sailing, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: He hated this part of the route they always sailed. It was through siren territory, the territory of this particular asshole siren who wanted nothing more than to make Kevin's life miserable. To make matters worse, Kevin had no choice but to keep the pace slow around this place, with all the rocks and unpredictably rough currents, giving the siren more than enough time to annoy Kevin to his heart's content.Or: Kevin is a sailor, and Nico a siren who loves making his life miserable
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Gift Fic Monday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Thalassophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts).



> Thalassophile: love of the sea
> 
> I thought it would be fitting to write the first gift fic for you, as you wrote my gift fic in the fic exchange 🥺🥺 Also because you mentioned Siren!Nico and god I was in love immediately!
> 
> I hope you like it! I had a blast writing it and you deserve a nice fic❤ Really bummed our London Squad trip cant happen, but I'm sure we'll meet one day
> 
> All the love❤❤❤  
> (Oh and all the 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 cos I know you love them hhehe)

"Luca, you need to go below decks now with Millie." Kevin called over to where his little brother was playing near the bow of the boat. Luca sighed, pouting, but headed over.

"But want to play." He grumbled. Nico sighed, gesturing Valtteri over.

"Val and Marcus will play with you, okay?" Kevin soothed the little boy. "And I think Marcus is making hot chocolate for everyone." He added. Luca gasped, now impatiently pulling on Valtteri's hand to get him below deck.

"You're sure you don't need anyone else up here?" Valtteri asked, seeming worried. Kevin shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I've resisted them a hundred times before and will still resist them at least that many times." Kevin said. Luca frowned at his older brother.

"Resist what?" He asked. Kevin chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Luca's head.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Go play with Millie." He said, urging them inside. Once the door to the soundproof area below decks was closed, Kevin sighed deeply. 

He walked to the helm, fondly touching the steering wheel of his ship. His moment of peace was broken by the sound of soft singing coming from not far away.

"Oh just knock it off!" He yelled into the misty air. The singing stopped for a moment, but after some splashing noises, it started again, from closer this time around.

"Stop it, you ugly fish!" Kevin yelled. Someone scoffed.

"Rude." A voice grumbled when the ship slowly inched closer to the big reefs. Settled on one of the rugged rocks was a beautiful siren. The man's chest was bare, his stomach toned and strong. Near the the v-lines of his abs, the soft pink skin turned into deep blue scales. The siren's tail was impressively beautiful, and Kevin found himself staring momentarily, before rolling his eyes and looking away.

He hated this part of the route they always sailed. It was through siren territory, the territory of this particular asshole siren who wanted nothing more than to make Kevin's life miserable. To make matters worse, Kevin had no choice but to keep the pace slow around this place, with all the rocks and unpredictably rough currents,giving the siren more than enough time to annoy Kevin to his heart's content.

"Go away, Ariel." Kevin grumbled. The siren slid back into the water, swimming to the back the vessel and shooting up onto the stern of the boat, onto the lower platform used when they went swimming.

"Those kids are cute." The siren spoke. "And my name is Nico, not Ariel. You know that" He grumbled. Kevin sighed, stopping the ship and turning to face the siren. 

"Just leave us alone." He snapped. The siren rolled his eyes, trailing a hand through his blonde hair. Kevin thought it was unfair how pretty sirens were.

"Don't you dare hurt them." He said, getting more panicked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to hurt you, your ship would be on the bottom of the sea already." He said, lazily swishing his tail. Kevin wanted to yell at the siren, before he realised the door to the lower decks had opened.

"Kev I can't find Teddy." Kevin's little sister muttered with a pout, shuffling towards him. Kevin turned sharply to were Nico had been moments earlier, but the siren was gone. 

"I'll help you look honey, send Marcus up to watch the helm, okay?" He said. They were out of Nico's territory by now anyways.

~~~~

Three weeks later, Kevin went fishing in the small dinghy. His ship was still in their own little private harbour at the house, but it was too much of a hassle to use it for fishing. The dinghy was a lot less comfortable, but for the few hours Kevin would be out, it would be fine. He also wouldn't leave the bay, so there was no chance of seeing a pesky siren.

Kevin fished with nets, as he found hooks rather unnecessary trouble, especially as Nico had always snipped the lines when he had found hooks in the water. Kevin had learned quickly, and had adapted. 

He brought the boat to a halt to check the nets, dropping the fish he had caught into a cooling bin. He only fished what his family could eat, and today it did not take long at all to gather enough.. He was just folding the nets when the boat tipped to one side. Kevin turned sharply and came face to face with Nico, who was leaning on the boat's edge with his forearms.

"This is not your territory." Kevin blurted out immediately. Nico shrugged.

"So?" He asked. Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"So fuck off out of my bay." He hissed. Nico frowned a little at him, blue eyes as stormy as the sea itself.

"There is barely any fish left in my territory." He said suddenly. "I'm starving there. I'm barely strong enough to hunt" He added more quietly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Poor you, are there not enough sailors to lure into their deaths?" He snapped. Nico sighed.

"I don't kill people." He said. "Most of the days you are the only boat that passes. And my singing does not affect you." He said, hint of something flashing behind his eyes. Kevin frowned at him, not sure what to do. Nico sighed and slipped back into the water, and Kevin noticed he was indeed getting thin.

"Wait." Kevin said with a sigh, reaching into the bucket and taking out 3 fish, holding them out to the siren. Nico glanced wearily up at his face, but reached out to take the fish from him. His fingers were wet as they touched Kevin's hand, but also warm.

"Thank you." Nico muttered, the fish clutched to his chest as he sank deeper into the water.

"I will remember this."

~~~~~~

"Millie! Luca! What did I tell you about the stern!" Kevin called over from the helm. His young sibling pouted at him.

"No playing on the stern as we can fall into the water." Luca mumbled. Kevin nodded firmly.

"Exactly, now go help Marcus with lunch." He said. The two little ones pouted but reluctantly went inside. Kevin sighed when he realised Lucs had left his toy car at the stern.

"Take over, Val." He called the Finn over to the helm, before moving down to the stern to retrieve the toys. When he looked into the water, he saw a flash of blue scales but knew it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. They were still very far from Nico's territory and there was no way the siren had followed them all the way out here. 

He shook his head and went below decks to his siblings, who were sitting at the wooden table with Marcus. 

"Here you go darling." Kevin chuckled, giving the toy cars back to Luca. Luca gave him a sheepish smile, while Millie had already crawled into her big brother's arms for a hug. 

"I need to go back to the helm honey." Kevin sighed, but still cradled the little girl close. 

"Wanna go to the helm to." Millie muttered, while Luca nodded in agreement. Kevin sighed.

"But no more playing at the stern, you hear me?" He said sternly. Both his siblings nodded fervently in return. Marcus chuckled and took a napkin to wipe the remainder of the hot chocolate of Luca's mouth.

"Behave, little devil." The Swede tutted. "Listen to your brother." He added firmly, Luca nodding in return before shooting up the little stairs to the upper deck. Kevin carried Millie up, the little girl still cuddled in his arms. 

Just when he reached the top decks, he saw Luca letting go of his toy car, which fell to the floor, bounced, and dropped into the water. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Luca no!" He yelled, but the boy, who had been hanging over the railing in an attempt to catch the toy, yelped and fell into the cold water. Kevin immediately pushed Millie into Valtteri's arms. 

"Hold her!" He yelled, before taking off his sweater and jumping into the water too. 

"Kev! Kev!" Luca was crying out, splashing desperately to try and stay afloat. Kevin reached him quickly, holding onto him to keep Luca's head above water. 

"Ssh I've got you." Kev soothed, trying to swim back to the boat against the steep current. The water felt like ice against his skin and he just prayed he'd make it before the cold would get the water of him.

"Let me help." A pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders. Kevin trashed when he realised it was Nico. 

"D-don't hurt him." Kevin gasped. The siren shushed him, softly humming under his breath. The noise calmed Kevin.

"Take Luca first, please." Kevin whispered, knowing it would be quicker for the boy that way. Nico nodded and took Luca in his arms, the boy whimpering frightenedly when he saw Nico's tail. Kevin had told his siblings all about sirens, and it was clear Luca remembered those stories all too well.

"It's okay." Kevin said, getting more and more tired as he tried to keep himself above the water's surface. Nico swam over to the boat, Luca resting on his stomach, and handed the boy to Marcus, who was waiting on the swimming plateau. Kevin smiled shakily when he saw Luca was safely back on the boat, before his head dipped under the water. The chill of the water left his limbs numb, and he could no longer swim. 

Gentle arms wrapped around his waist, hoisting his up, and Kevin coughed out salty water as he came up again. Nico was securely holding on to him, worriedly looking at him.

"Stay awake." The siren told him. Kevin groaned, shivering violently. 

"Cold." He whispered, teeth clattering together. Nico sped up, the siren humming under his breath again as he brought Kevin to the boat.

"I-I like that song." Kevin mumbled, numb fingers curling around Nico's shoulders. Nico let out a soft sound, seeming to want to say something, but stayed quiet. 

"Kevin!" Kevin blinked up at the sound of his name, realising they had arrived back at the boat. He reached for the hand Marcus was holding out and let himself be pulled onto the boat. Nico nervously swam around in front of the platform, watching as Marcus wrapped thick blankets around Kevin's shivering form.

"Where is Luca?" Kevin whispered hoarsely. 

"Inside already. He's safe." Marcus soothed. Kevin nodded tiredly, resting back against him. He heard a splash and turned to the water. Nico was still near the boat, tail swishing uncomfortably. He seemed to want to reach out to Kevin, to be close to him, but it was the very same tail that prohibited him from doing so.

"Thank you." Kevin whispered hoarsely, before he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~

"Luca, come on darling." Kevin said. The little boy nodded and took his hand. Together, they made their way down to the pier, sitting down on the wooden edge. Kevin made sure to wrap his arm around Luca so he couldn't fall into the water again. Luca seemed anxious, clutching on to the hem of Kevin's shirt.

"Kev?" He asked shakily. Kevin kissed the top of his head.

"It will be fine honey." He soothed. Kevin then took a deep breath.

"Nico? Are you there?" He called out over the vast water. The water crinkled, and a blonde head popped out above it.

"Yeah." The merman muttered, giving them a sheepish smile. He swam closer, tail briefly poking out from the water. When he pulled himself up on the edge of the pier, Kevin noted he could see the siren's ribs.

"I didn't hunt much the last week." Nico muttered. "I stayed close." He explained, looking anywhere but Kevin. Kevin sighed and got up, taking Luca with him.

"Come on." He muttered, pulling him back to the dry land.

"Kevin, I-" Nico said startledly when the Dane stormed back to the house.

"Swim to the beach!" Kevin yelled over his shoulder.

Nico did what he asked, letting himself stand onto the soft sand. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and then sat up, ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach. He blinked in surprise when Kevin walked over, both Luca and Millie with him this time. They were carrying baskets and bowls full of something, but Nico wasn't sure what was going on. Kevin knelt down next to him in the sand.

"We brought you food." He explained. Luca and Millie had stayed a few steps away from the siren, but dared to venture closer now with their brother sitting next to him. 

"Thank you for saving me." Luca mumbled, hiding behind Kevin a little. The was a shell necklace in his hand and he shyly held it out to the siren. Nico smiled tiredly, taking the necklace and putting it on.

"You're welcome little one." He murmured. "And thank you for this gift." Kevin held out a bowl. 

"Cuttlefish." He said, pushing it in Nico's hands with a concerned expression. Nico smiled lightly and ate from the bowl.

"Isn't raw fish nasty?" Millie asked, wrinkling up her nose. Nico frowned.

"How else would you eat fish?" He asked confusedly. Millie seemed ready for a lecture, but Kevin shushed her.

"Luca, Millie, go help Valtteri." He said. Neither child seemed very excited to leave, but still did what their brother asked them to do. "I'm sure we'll see Nico much more often from now on." He added, Nico nodding in return.

"They're good kids." Nico muttered, eating another piece of cuttlefish. Kevin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah they are." He said with a fond expression. He sat down more comfortably next to Nico, taking off his shoes and putting his toes into the water. Nico eyed his feet curiously before looking back up at his face.

"Are you alright? After last week I mean." He asked. Kevin nodded.

"I had a cold, but I was fine otherwise. Luca as well." he said. "All thanks to you." He added softly. Nico smiled.

"I'm glad." He said softly. They settled into silence for a moment, until Kevin sighed.

"Why did you never try to hurt me? I get your song does not work on me, but when I was in the water… you could have just taken me." He said, frown coming onto his face. Nico sighed.

"My people always said that if someone was immune to your song, they were special." He muttered. "A human who you could not kill was a human who could learn to love you." he said hesitantly. Kevin blushed.

"Is that why you saved me?" He asked. Nico shrugged.

"That's why I never left my territory even though there was no more food." Nico said softly, shrugging up a shoulder and swishing his tail. Kevin reached out to touch the beautiful scales.

"I'd like for you to stay in the bay." He whispered. Nico smiled at him, nudging their shoulders together.

"I'd like that too." He answered. Kevin turned to face him now, giving him a soft smile.

"Good." He whispered, before leaning in to press his lips over the siren's.

"Good." Nico whispered against his lips, wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders as they watched the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
